Minsc
Minsc is a neutral good human ranger and a potential companion. Backstory Minsc is one of the canon party members who adventured with the Gorion's Ward during the events of Baldur's Gate, alongside with Imoen, Jaheira, Khalid and Dynaheir. Minsc is most memorable for being the proud owner of Boo, a 'Miniature Giant Space Hamster' in his mind. Minsc and Dynaheir were originally sent to the Sword Coast as part his 'dajemma' - a journey of self-discovery, during which he must protect Dynaheir and gain new insights and experiences in distant lands as a sort of 'rite of passage'. Baldur's Gate & Talesof the Sword Coast Recruitment Minsc is available to recruit from Baldur's Gate Chapter 2. He is initially found separated from Dynaheir, waiting just outside the Garrison within the southern town of Nashkel. Simply agree to help Minsc find his damsel and he will join the player's cause. Alternatively, you can find Dynaheir first in Gnoll Stronghold then bring her back to Minsc without ever talking to him. Save before talking to him, just in case he goes full goody-do-gooder on you. He has to pair with Dynaheir. (and Boo) Quests *Rescuing Dynaheir (Don't take too long for the rescue or you can’t keep Minsc in group) *Edwin and Dynaheir – will turn on Edwin if he endangers Dynaheir. Relationships *Boo: Since receiving his head injuries, Minsc has relied on Boo for moral support, decision-making, and wisdom, believing him to be a special 'miniature giant space' hamster, though others naturally believe Boo to be a mere normal hamster, Minsc will give a harsh glare towards anyone that tries to take Boo. *Dynaheir: Minsc’s 'witch' and loyal companion, whom he will try to find and likely never part from afterwards. If she is to be slain, Minsc will enter a berserker state out of rage, likely complicating the battle - even possibly killing other companions. Gameplay Minsc's main drawback is that he can't use any magical items for he's one of the few companions with less than 9 intelligence score, other two being Yeslick and Wilson. And while a ranger MUST have the company of a giant 'space hamster' such as Boo who can do just about EVERYTHING, it does takes up one quick item slots (and 1 lb), which could be a problem in original version of the game as time flows while you're managing items in inventory screen. He does have very high strength though, making him an excellent mule at the very least, while also excelling with Two-Handed Swords and Composite Longbows. Minsc's racial enemy is Gnoll and he comes with Charm Animal as all rangers, he has a unique Berserk (Minsc), an alternative version of Berserker's rage. Minsc is of course great in the front line, but if using him as party leader, note that his low charisma will lead to higher prices when bargaining with merchants. * In Enhanced Edition, companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. In-game biography Quotes Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Recruitment Minsc is available to recruit from Chapter 7 (SoD) alongside with Dynaheir on the second floor of Three Old Kegs, after a short catch-up, they'll join your march towards the Dragonspear Castle against Caelar Argent's crusades, and like in BG1, he has to pair with Dynaheir and Boo. Related quests Near the entrance to the Underground River caverns, you'll meet Julann and Rigah, a Wychalarn and a knight who are also on dejemma from Rashemen, they're considering joining the crusade. You have the following ways to deal with them: #Simply leave them. You'll have to face them later during the Draonspear Castle assault in Chapter 11. #Kill them. You receive -1 point of Reputation, 6000 XP, Dragon Blade +3 and other minor loots for the battle. #Let them join the crusade. Dynaheir must be in party this way. You still earn 6000 XP but have to face them later like the way 1. #Make Rigah turn against Julann. Minsc and Dynaheir must be in party and have talked to Rigah in a "depressing" way before you show Julann Hephernaan's Ritual Notes found in the caverns. Rigah will give you his Dragon Blade +3 before he vanishes. #Expose Hephernaan's evil plans to them. Minsc and Dynaheir must be in party and have talked to Rigah in a "bolstering" way before you show Julann Hephernaan's Ritual Notes, you may also need high enough reaction and intelligence to successfully convince her. Julann will give you Rigah's Dragon Blade +3, you also earn 6000 XP and +1 point of Reputation. Note: Companions in SoD will still leave you if the party's reputation becomes too high or low and ways of lowering reputation in SoD are both limited and miss-able. Relationships *Edwin can't be in the same party with Dynaheir and Minsc (and Boo) Quotes Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn & Throne of Bhaal Regarding the game's canon, the five companions who accompany Gorion's Ward during the trip due south from the city of Baldur's Gate towards the country of Amn includes Imoen, Jaheira, Khalid, Dynaheir, and Minsc. At some point during this journey, they were set upon by the designs of Jon Irenicus, only to be captured, imprisoned, and tortured. Recruitment Minsc is available to recruit from Chapter 1, he seems to have gotten off fairly well relatively, despite his partner Dynaheir supposedly being killed sometime during the initial confrontation, and finds himself imprisoned - much like Jaheira - within a nearby cage, though it appears to have no lock. To free him, the player must enrage him to the point that he bends the bars of his cage, after which he will take notice of the player's cleverness and will gladly join the party. Minsc will travel to the Copper Coronet in the Slums District if freed from his initial imprisonment, yet later removed from the party. He has to pair with Boo. Related quests *Release Minsc From His Cell *The Kidnapping of Boo (requires Unfinished Business (Baldur's Gate II) mod) Relationships *Edwin: Minsc and Edwin / Edwina are rather hostile to each other as each of them had different plans regarding Dynaheir in the first game; Minsc was to protect her, while Edwin was sent to kill her. Ironically, in the second game after Edwin accidentally transforms his gender, Minsc gets confused and thinks that “Edwina” is Edwin’s sister. *Boo: Boo seems to take on a much more active and vocal role than before, chiming in with various squeaks at opportune times, presumably proving some sort of significant intelligence. *Aerie: Under the right conditions, Minsc will make Aerie his newfound 'witch' to protect in order to make up for failing to protect Dynaheir in the past. Like Dynaheir, Minsc will enter a berserker state if Aerie is slain after gaining this status. *Jan Jansen: Minsc is rather annoyed by Jan as he tries on several occasions to get a hold of Boo behind Minsc’s back. *Keldorn: Despite being complete opposites on the Lawful/Chaotic spectrum, Minsc and Keldorn deeply respect each other's character and skills. If both are in the party, the two of them become friends through banter, with unique dialogue once Minsc goes berserk or if one of them dies. Gameplay Compared to the first game, Minsc has one more point in dexterity and constitution. His racial enemy has changed to Vampire and his alignment has also changed slightly, presumably due to the deaths of close friends, now exhibits a chaotic-good alignment - though this is largely inconsequential. Much like the first game, he still can't use any magical items without intelligence boost, and Boo once again is kept in one of his quick-slots. His other abilities remain intact. In-game biography Quotes Personality Minsc is kind-hearted, has good intentions, and absolutely loves to be the hero, even willing to throw himself into danger to do what he believes is right. He does seem a bit mentally uncontrollable though, sometimes rushes into aggression behaviors towards anyone too fast without rational thinking, which often ends up getting him into trouble and avoidable conflicts as he mindlessly throws himself into combat. This is reflected by his exceptional physical stats but poor mental stats. Trivia *Minsc (and Boo) is often regarded as one of the most popular characters in the game by both gamers and game developers. *Minsc's Wisdom score does not fulfill the minimum requirements for Rangers in AD&D. His previous head injury might account for the loss of his Wisdom score. *Despite the protagonist potentially having greater strength than Minsc at the beginning of Baldur's Gate II, only Minsc can open his cage. *Minsc was originally going to have his own quest where Boo is kidnapped and he must find out who was responsible. This quest was cut from the original game before release but is restored in a modification known as "Unfinished Business". *In Mass Effect 2 and 3, which were also made by Bioware, when party member Tali uses her combat drone ability, she'll occasionally cry, "Go for the optics, Chiktikka!", a reference to Minsc's battle cry in Baldur's Gate II: "Go for the eyes, Boo. GO FOR THE EYES! RrraaaAAGHGHH!!!" **Additionally, in Mass Effect 3's DLC Citadel, if Shepard owns a hamster he will tell it to go for the eyes of anyone who tries to mess with it again. *Moosk from the animated series "Codename: Kids Next Door" is an affectionate parody of Minsc. When jumping from the plane, he yells "Where Moosk goes, ties get the butt kicking!", referencing Minsc's lines, "Where Minsc goes, evil stands aside!" and "Butt-kicking for goodness!" Both characters are voiced by Jim Cummings. *Minsc & Boo also appear in their own, still running, series of comic books alongside a completely new group of companions, published by IDW. The story is set shortly after Murder in Baldur's Gate takes place and opens up with the moon elf Delina using her wild magic to bring the Minsc statue in Baldur's Gate to life. Whether or not the statue was the real Minsc petrified or if the statue itself became a living being is unclear. ** The first series is called Dungeons & Dragons: Legends of Baldur's Gate and takes place in the city of Baldur's Gate. Coran has a cameo based on his role in Murder in Baldur's Gate. **This one is followed up by Dungeon's & Dragons: Shadows of the Vampire, which is a crossover into the Ravenloft setting. **The third series goes by the name of Dungeons & Dragons: Frost Giant's Fury. *Minsc also makes an appearance in Neverwinter Online, which is loosely based on 4th and 5th Edition D&D rules and is set a century after the events of the Baldur's Gate series. *Boo is nowhere to be found if Minsc is killed in battle but it comes back once the ranger is resurrected. *Minsc perhaps has the longest potential in-party-time of all companions in the entire saga: early recruitment from Nashkel in BG1, literally being available from the very beginning of both SoD and SoA. External links * *Minsc's Wikipedia page References Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Humans Category:Rangers Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE